“Patience?”
by saisori12
Summary: Sasori and Sakura are childhood friends. Sakura separates from him to go schooling abroad and lets him wait for her. He promised to her that he would, but, will he really keep it? First ever fanfic! Read and Reveiw please!


"**--Patience?--"**

**by: sAsori2dmAx**

**to:** The Legendary Kanin for support and help.

_**Read and Review!!!!**_

"talking"

'thinking'

"Sasori-sama!" A pink- haired girl called from afar.

She was a little too happy, yet sadness loomed over her voice when she called a crimson-haired boy who was not paying attention to her callings.

The wide- forehead girl stepped forward and went nearer to the boy she was calling.

"Sasori-sama, are you listening to me? Or… did you even hear me calling for you out there?"

The little girl came closer to the boy and looked directly to his eyes that seemed to be cold and empty.

The girl shook the body of the body of the boy, who was a few years older than her, to get his attention.

"Sasori-sama." she called him.

"Oh! Sakura-chan! What are you doing here?" the boy answered coldly but with a forced smile on his cute little face as he faced the girl.

He barely smiles. You can count the number of times he shows a sincere smile, and he barely talks.

But when the two of them are together, you can see him so happy, hear him talk a lot, and even spot him showing a lot of energy and is always moving, unlike his usual way of shutting up his mouth, hiding his emotions, and staying in only one place.

He was five years older than her, and she was eight years old then.

He always acted like he's her older brother—caring for her, protecting her, and comforting her when she's hurt.

But, he knew that his feelings for her are a way deeper than what he shows to her. He thought she's still a child, and she's still too young to understand what he really felt for her.

"Sasori- sama! I think you spaced out again. Is something bothering you?"

He focused his eyes on hers and locked her in his gaze."

"No, Sakura-chan. Nothing's bothering me," the boy answered with another smile playing on his face.

"Sasori-sama, I have two things to tell you," she informed him and sat next to him. "What do you want first, Sasori-sama? The good or the bad?" she asked, shaking the arm of the boy.

"Hmm… Let's see." The boy stopped and thought on what to answer the girl.

"Ah… c'mon, tell me! Tell me now, Sasori-sama." The girl begged impatiently.

"Wait," begged the boy.

"Ah! The good one! Tell me first about the good one," he finally answered.

She smiled and said, "Owkiee!"

"Well, I'm so happy, Sasori-sama," she started her story and brought her tiny legs up the bench they were sitting on, facing her little Sasori-sama. "Our sensei told us this morning that I am the top student in class, which means that I passed over Sasuke-kun. I'm higher than Sasuke-kun now! Isn't that great, Sasori-sama? I hope Sasuke-kun won't ignore me this time and say to me that I'm so annoying. I always hated that Sasori-sama. Do you know how I hated that, Sasori-sama?" she ended by looking at Sasori, who seemed to be in another dimension.

Emerald orbs locked into another pair of empty ones.

"Aren't you happy for me, Sasori-sama?" she asked with her nearly puffy green eyes.

He avoided her eyes and looked away. "Of course, Sakura-chan, I'm happy for you!" he nearly shouted.

"Thank you, Sasori-sama!" she squealed, throwing herself to the boy and making him hug her back. He held her in his arms, and she hugged her in a very sisterly way.

She broke away from him when she felt his arms hug her tighter. "Ughh… sorry, Sakura-chan," he apologized. He got carried away this time.

"Sasori-sama!" she called him as she stepped back.

"Yes?" returning her gaze while comfortably sitting back on the bench.

"I still need to tell you the other one, Sasori-sama."

He nodded in agreement while patting the empty space on the bench near him, signaling her to sit beside him again. She sat on the bench as she was asked to do so, and she started delivering the other bad one.

*** P – A – T – I – E – N – C – E? ***

She told him she will be going out the country for years to study outside, since she got a very big opportunity: qualifying in a scholarship grant by a certain foreign, but prestigious school abroad.

"So that means that I'll be staying away from home, from my friends, and, of course, from you, Sasori-sama," she ended trying to sound happy but her voice betrayed her.

"Don't worry, Sakura-chan. I can wait," he faked a smile to her.

"Not for years, Sasori-sama, but only for just a couple of days," she objected.

She already knew him a lot. She knew he has the love of making his art works long lasting, but when it comes to waiting, he cannot stand making it for so long.

Patience is not his virtue, and it will never, ever change. He hated it, He hated it so much. He didn't like it at all. He hated the word 'patience' and the saying 'Patience is a virtue.'

There was silence for countless number of times. Both of them cannot speak a single word, unable to think of what to say.

Sasori was leaning against the wall and Sakura had fun swinging both her feet, since they were too short to reach the ground.

"Would you still go back, Sakura-chan?" he childishly asked, with so much care in his voice.

She unhappily nodded to him and faked a little smile on her face. She took the hands of the boy and held them tight.

"Here, Sasori-sama. I promise that I'll come back for you, someday," she promised intertwining their thumbs and pinkies, as what they usually do when promising to each other.

"And promise me that you'll wait for me, Sasori-sama. Please remember me as I will always do when we will be separated already," she added letting him promise to her also.

"Promise," she heard from him.

She smiled at hi, and he also smiled back, but this time, tears gathered beneath his eyelids.

He looked away from her eyes and immediately blinked to keep the sour tears from falling. He smiled to her again and hugged her for the last time.

*** P – A – T – I – E – N – C – E? ***

It has been eight years, eleven months, two weeks, and six days since they both saw each other.

Even though she headed for the other country to study, she still hade the time to write him letters.

She'd write him about how she'd been doing, how people treated her in their campus, how she found the lessons, and many other things that had happened to her for the whole month.

She'd write him of how she feels in staying away from home, how she's so exhausted of their assignments and waiting quizzes that make her awake 'til dawn. But most of the time, she tells him about how good her new friends are and how she is being treated by them.

In every end of her letters she never fails to write how she misses him the most.

He can still hear her last words to him before she left their country.

"Can you wait, Sasori-sama?"

That question that always lingers into his mind and the promise that they have made to each other made him wait for her.

Although, to her, it was maybe a plain, simple promise, to him, it meant more than just words. He meant it. He would wait for her to come back, someday.

But, when would be that 'someday' come? When would the time come for him to confess his love for her that he had kept from her for so long? When would she be in his arms again, and when would he hold her in his warm embrace, refusing to let her go and vanish again without promising to come back for him? When?

He was sitting on his bed, while reading again all of his Sakura-chan's letters.

"Wait for me Sasori-sama." Sakura's childish voice lingered in his head.

Flashbacks of the things that he had enjoyed with her company made him miss her more and more.

All of the miraculous patience that he showed for almost ten years seemed to end. He wouldn't wait for her anymore. He desperately wanted her to go back soon.

*** P – A – T – I – E – N – C – E? ***

Sakura had noted in her last letter to Sasori that maybe she couldn't send him one this month because of their mid-terms and their thesis in their research subject.

She knew that he would feel so lonely, but she's too helpless. She barely had some time for herself. She looked so tired, stressed, and all worn- out from all the laboratory works and the investigatory projects that she had done with Ino.

The birds outside her room were chirping and were singing lovely songs. Some of the wood-pecker-colored creatures belonging to the class of Aves hopped on one of he room's windows, making her wake up from her sleep.

She remembered having a slight fever in the last night, but she already felt better upon waking up.

She stood up from her bed, and was surprised upon finding a small towel fell down from her forehead. She remembered going directly to bed without putting a towel on her wide forehead but she didn't bother at all.

It was a no-class day, so, there's no need for her to be in such a hurry.

She directly went to their mini-kitchen, opened the refrigerator, got some milk and cereals, closed the fridge, grabbed a bowl from the dishes organizer, sat down at the table alone, poured the milk and the cereals down the bowl, lazily stirred the mixture, and started munching the food in front of her.

"Who put that towel?" she asked herself.

She knew Ino was out last night with Shikamaru, and she wondered who really put the towel on her forehead.

She was wondering that another person, aside from the two of them, was living in their apartment. She remembered hearing some footsteps and seeing a figure familiar to her.

"Thank you Shikamaru-kun!" Sakura heard Ino shouting from the outside.

She immediately went to the two, and crept out seeing Ino kissing Shikamaru on the cheeks.

Shikamaru blushed when he noticed Sakura seeing them.

"Troublesome women," he smiled at the two girls and signaled that he's leaving already. Ino nodded, and Shikamaru bade Sakura goodbye.

As soon as the two girls went inside their apartment, Sakura asked the blonde, "Ino, are you hiding something from me?"

It took a long time for the surprised lady to answer. "Neh?" the blonde cocked a dubious brow. "What do you mean?" she asked the curious pink- haired girl.

"Okay. I'll make it straight," she breathed, "Is there anyone else in here besides the two of us?" "I feel so clueless, Ino. I know someone is with us," she paused, "Last night, a towel was on my forehead, and I know you were out the whole night. I remembered putting nothing on my forehead. I know it's not you who put it. I know it's not you."

Ino who was the type of person who doesn't like lying to her bestfriend-rival-before, said, "I'm sorry, Sakura," she paused, "I didn't tell you about another one secretly living with us for the past months."

Ino wasn't able to answer Sakura asking who it was.

A man, red-haired and green-eyed, stepped from behind the wardrobe nearest to the conversing girls. He was looking down on the floor, trying to avoid the eyes of the surprised girl.

Sakura was sad, angry, but mostly happy by that moment.

She's sad and angry Sasori broke their promise to each other, but she's happy because she has seen him again after more than eight years. Mixed emotions flushed within her and she didn't notice herself cry.

Ino already went out of the room to provide privacy to the two.

Finally, the messy-haired boy talked. "Sakura-chan, I cannot wai—t".

He was cut by Sakura's voice. "Sasori-sama!" she shouted childishly.

He heard her again—her sweet voice, her calling, and her way of saying his name.

It was so unbelievable to him. He was dreaming, he thought.

She threw herself to him, and he carefully held her in his arms.

'This is just a dream. This is only a dream,' he thought.

He carefully blinked both of his eyes to distinguish if he was just dreaming or not. Afraid of false hopes, he slowly turned his face to the girl clinging unto him.

'This is not a dream,' he inwardly shouted.

After a few moments of pressing against themselves and crazily feeling each other's warm touch, they both lost balance, making him fall down on her.

He wrapped his arms around her to protect her head from banging on the floor.

Sakura growled in pain as the Sasori's body crushed hers when they both fell down on the floor. Sasori immediately rose up using his elbows to avoid crushing her delicate little body more.

He was now directly above her. They could now feel other's ragged breathing because of their closeness.

Sasori still didn't remove himself from her and Sakura was madly blushing, red as a tomato, below him.

They were looking into each other's emerald eyes, before full of misery now turned into love after being in each others arms.

'Wow, Sasori-sama! You were able to wait for eight years!' she thought. 'But I know you cannot wait anymore,' she added, thinking.

Sasori leaned down and took her innocent, yet so tempting, lips.

Sakura granted him entrance, without actually having any idea on how to do it.

He carefully traced his lips on hers, tasting every little of her. He slowly ran his lips around hers, trying to feel the sweet silk of her little mouth.

"I knew it, Sasori-sama! You cannot wait!" she teased against his lips.

"Yeah," he said, painting a very sincere smile on his face before trailing his kisses on her again.

__EnD_

Read and Review to help the newbie!

Thanks!

Sorry for any error or misused words and thoughts... (",


End file.
